Jasiri
Jasiri to młoda hiena cętkowana, postać z serialu ''Lwia Straż''. Jest przyjaciółką Kiona. Razem z nim pokonała klan Janjy, a wspólnie z całą Lwią Strażą walczyła przeciw stadu Ziry. Wygląd Jasiri jest małą hieną o smukłej sylwetce. Jej sierść jest szara z fioletowym odcieniem. Ciemne pręgi i cętki biegną wzdłuż jej grzbietu. Jej grzywa jest puszysta i czarna, z jaśniejszymi pasemkami. Ma duże, niebieskie oczy oraz wystające kły. Na jej policzkach znajdują się także dwie małe plamki. Jej uszy są jasnoróżowe w środku i czarne na zewnątrz. Osobowość W odróżnieniu od innych mieszkańców Złej Ziemi, Jasiri jest przyjazna i otwarta na nowe znajomości. Ma jednak cechy typowe dla wszystkich hien: często się śmieje i żartuje z innych, co zauważył Kion. Śmiała, sarkastyczna i pewna siebie, Jasiri jest hieną z krwi i kości, jednak w odróżnieniu od Janjy chce być przyjaciółką dla mieszkańców Lwiej Ziemi. Dla Jasiri wszelkie podziały nie są istotne. Potrafi zauważyć, że lwy i hieny mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego i przekonać do tego innych. Zna doskonale rolę hien w Kręgu Życia i jest oburzona hienami takimi jak Janja, których chciwość i obżarstwo dają jej gatunkowi złą reputację. Historia Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują Gdy Kion oddala się od reszty Lwiej Straży, gubi się na Złej Ziemi. Natrafia tam na Jasiri - hienę jego rozmiarów, która wyśmiewa się z jego nieuwagi. Kion oburza się na to i mówi, że wiedział o jej obecności tutaj cały czas, ale ona nie przestaje mu dokuczać. Hiena zwraca jego uwagę, gdy nazywa go liderem Lwiej Straży, mimo że wcześniej nigdy go nie widziała. Po chwili dodaje, że znak na jego ramieniu ułatwia jego rozpoznanie. Lwiątko pyta, czy należy ona do klanu Janjy, lecz ona nie daje jednoznacznej odpowiedzi i pyta Kiona, dlaczego jest na Złej Ziemi. Kion odpowiada, że chce wrócić na Lwią Ziemię, a Jasiri zauważa, że idzie w niewłaściwym kierunku. Kion nie ufa hienie i idzie w wybranym przez siebie kierunku, a Jasiri decyduje iść za nim. Po drodze lewek spada z klifu w kolczaste krzewy i zostaje uwolniony przez hienę, która dokucza mu, mówiąc jaki jest głupi. Potem towarzyszy mu w powrocie na Lwią Ziemię, tłumacząc mu, że nie wszystkie hieny są złe jak Janja i że hieny są w rzeczywistości podobne do lwów. Razem z nim śpiewa piosenkę Sisi Ni Sawa. Po wkroczeniu na terytorium Janjy, niedaleko granic Lwiej Ziemi, Kion i Jasiri rozstają się. Jednak, gdy Kion oddala się, Janja i jego klan atakują Jasiri. Młoda hiena broni się bardzo dzielnie w tej nierównej walce, ale w końcu zostaje osaczona przez agresorów. Na szczęście Kion powraca i ratuje ją za pomocą Ryku Przodków. Następnie Kion zapoznaje Jasiri z resztą Lwiej Straży i wraca na Lwią Ziemię, a Jasiri na swoje terytorium. Lions of the Outlands Jasiri przybywa na Lwią Ziemię, ponieważ potrzebuje pomocy Kiona. Mówi mu, że lwy odebrały wodopój jej klanu i nie chcą dzielić się wodą. Przywódca Straży idzie razem z nią, aby rozwiązać ten problem. Ponieważ kompletnie nie wie o istnieniu stada Wyrzutków, wierzy, że lwy na Złej Ziemi musiały się zgubić i nie wiedzą o istnieniu dobrych hien. Jasiri wyraża swoją wdzięczność, że Kion zgodził się pomóc, wiedząc jak trudno jest zaufać jej gatunkowi. Na Złej Ziemi Jasiri przedstawia Kionowi swój klan. Siostra Jasiri, Madoa, jest zaskoczona tym, że Jasiri naprawdę zaprzyjaźniła się z lwem i że on chce im pomóc. Zaznacza, że w klanie są młode, które najbardziej potrzebują wody. Niedaleko wodopoju Jasiri zostaje znienacka zaatakowana przez nastoletniego lwa o imieniu Nuka. Kion odpiera jego atak by bronić przyjaciółki. Gdy Nuka i Kovu dowiadują się, że Kion jest synem Simby, postanawiają zaprowadzić go do Ziry. Jasiri ma nadzieję, że uda się z nią rozwikłać spór o wodę. Niedługo potem jest zaskoczona zdolnością Kiona do wywoływania deszczu za pomocą Ryku. Gdy Zira chce porozmawiać z Kionem na osobności, Jasiri ostrzega go, żeby jej nie ufał. Czekając na ich powrót, zostaje razem z dziećmi Ziry. Nuka traci cierpliwość i próbuje zaatakować hienę, lecz wtedy przychodzi jego matka i powstrzymuje go. Lwica okłamuje Jasiri, mówiąc że ustaliła z Kionem, że wodopój powinien należeć tylko do lwów, a następnie zmusza hienę do odwrotu. W drodze powrotnej do swojego klanu Jasiri napotyka resztę Lwiej Straży i informuje ich, że Kion połączył siły z rodziną Ziry. Zszokowana Lwia Straż stwierdza, że on nigdy nie sprzymierzyłby się z Zirą, a Jasiri krytykuje siebie za to, że uwierzyła w kłamstwa lwicy. Lwia Straż i Jasiri razem znajdują Kiona uwięzionego przez lwice ze Złej Ziemi i pomagają je pokonać. Po walce klan Jasiri odzyskuje wodopój i odpoczywa nad nim. Madoa mówi, że cieszy się, że Kion jest przyjacielem Jasiri. Małe hieny pochodzą do lewka, lecz szybko uciekają od niego, przestraszone. Wtedy Jasiri mówi Kionowi, żeby wziął to za komplement, jako że jest najwaleczniejszy. Ciekawostki * Jasiri przypomina Asante, młodą hienę z niemieckiego audiobooka Friends for Life, która zaprzyjaźniła się z Kopą, nieoficjalnym bratem Kiona. * Imię Jasiri oznacza "odważna". * Terytorium klanu Jasiri graniczy z terenami należącymi do klanu Janjy. * Dwie hieny z parku Disney's Animal Kingdom, Scooter i Zawadi, prawdopodobnie posłużyły za inspirację dla Jasiri. Te hieny zostały przedstawione twórcom serialu przez dr Jill Mellen, która zasugerowała umieszczenie postaci "miłej hieny" w serialu. Galeria Lwia Straż Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(128).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(132).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(152).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (203).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (228).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (276).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (287).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (291).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (304).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (307).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (311).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (313).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (319).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (327).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (336).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (345).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (353).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (365).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (375).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (382).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (387).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (400).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (418).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (443).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (460).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (484).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (491).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (513).png Lions of the Outlands Lions-of-the-outlands (13).png Lions-of-the-outlands (16).png Lions-of-the-outlands (19).png Lions-of-the-outlands (20).png Lions-of-the-outlands (37).png Lions-of-the-outlands (46).png Lions-of-the-outlands (52).png Lions-of-the-outlands (54).png Lions-of-the-outlands (59).png Lions-of-the-outlands (62).png Lions-of-the-outlands (103).png Lions-of-the-outlands_(130).png Lions-of-the-outlands (141).png Lions-of-the-outlands (151).png Lions-of-the-outlands (157).png Lions-of-the-outlands (167).png Lions-of-the-outlands (190).png Lions-of-the-outlands (216).png Lions-of-the-outlands (220).png Lions-of-the-outlands (427).png Lions-of-the-outlands (465).png Lions-of-the-outlands (521).png Lions-of-the-outlands (585).png Lions-of-the-outlands (590).png Książki Jasiri-book.png|Jasiri na okładce "Unlikely Friends" Jasiri-unlikelyfriends.png|Jasiri i Kion w "Unlikely Friends" Jasiri-unlikelyfriends2.png|Jasiri i Kion w "Unlikely Friends" Lwia-straz-wielka-ksiega-malego-kinomana.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Bohaterki Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Hieny Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Lwia Straż